


Tanz Prompts

by LightandDarkness



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightandDarkness/pseuds/LightandDarkness
Summary: Prompt Sammlung zu Tanz der Vampire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Cleaning out some old stuff, you find an old diary.

Alfred räumte fröhlich einige Bücher aus den Bücherregalen des Grafen. Ein paar davon begannen schon zu schimmeln und Alfred tat es in seinem toten Herzen weh, sie wegzuschmeißen, doch er musste es tun um die anderen vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren. Er war erleichtert, dass der Graf ihm Unterschlupf gewährte, selbst nachdem er mit Sarah geflohen und wenig später wieder vor den Schlosstoren stand.

Zufrieden summend, packte er die, beschädigten und nicht mehr zu rettenden, Bücher in eine Kiste, die der Hausherr ihm zur Verfügung stellte, als ihm ein kleines Büchlein auffiel. Es war klein und hatte einen braunen Ledereinband. Was jedoch besonders ins Auge stach, waren zwei Löcher im Einband.  
Als Alfred das Büchlein aufschlug, konnte er sehen, dass auch die ersten Seiten durchlöchert waren und als er den Titel des Werkes sah, ließ er es geschockt fallen.  
Es war der Ratgeber für Verliebte, den er dem Grafensohn zwischen die Zähne geschoben hatte, um einem Biss im Badezimmer zu entgehen. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Wenn der Erbgraf so einen Schaden bei einem Buch verursachen konnte, wie hätte dann sein Hals ausgesehen, wenn der Andere es geschafft hätte ihn zu beißen?

Schnell schnappte Alfred den Ratgeber und stopfte ihn zu den anderen Büchern zur Entsorgung. Er musste den Beweis, für den Zusammenstoß mit dem jungen Vampir, schnellst möglichst vernichten. Wenn der Graf davon erfuhr, dass Alfred seinem Sohn ein Buch aus seiner fantastischen Bibliothek zwischen die Zähne geschoben hatte, würde er ihn sicherlich aus dem Schloss werfen... oder Schlimmeres. Graf von Krolock schien nämlich große Freude zu verspüren kleine Alfreds zu quälen.

Gerade als er mit seiner Aufräumaktion weiter machen wollte, entdeckte er noch ein Buch, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Anstatt wie die anderen Bücher einen braunen Einband zu besitzen, hatte es einen grünen mit bronzefarbenen Metallverzierungen. Als Alfred es hervor nahm, bemerkte er, dass die Seiten mit einem kleinen Schloss verschlossen waren. Es fiel allerdings ab, als der Jungvampir das Buch in den Händen hielt, so verrostet war es. Alfred debattierte innerlich mit sich selbst, ob er das Buch nun lesen sollte oder nicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass wer auch immer das Schloss angebracht hatte, nicht wollte, dass das Buch gelesen wird.  
Am Ende jedoch siegte seine Neugierde. Nachdem er die ersten Seiten durchgelesen hatte, schloss er es panisch wieder.

Es war ein Tagebuch. Ein Tagebuch mit Einträgen aus dem Jahre 1813. Lange geschlossen halten konnte der Jungvampir es allerdings nicht. Zu neugierig war er, die Seiten durchzulesen, die irgendjemand vor über fünfzig Jahren geschrieben hatte. Ob sie von einem Menschen stammen, der sich damals in das Schloss des Grafen verirrt hatte, genau wie er und der Professor? Der Boden war zu unbequem zum Lesen, weswegen sich Alfred in einen der Lesesessel niederließ und anfing das Tagebuch regelrecht zu verschlingen.  
So sehr in seine Lektüre vertieft, bemerkte er gar nicht wie der Graf und Herbert die Bibliothek betraten. Die Einträge lasen sich so spannend wie kaum ein Abenteuer-Roman, den der Junge in seinem kurzen Leben gelesen hatte, sodass er die Hände, die sich auf seine Schultern legten, gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als er lange platinblonde Haare in seinem Augenwinkel und ein gerauntes "was liest du da, Cheri" vernahm, sprang der junge Student mit einem spitzen Schrei auf.

Das Tagebuch fiel dabei genau zwischen Herbert und Alfred. Der blonde Vampir hob es auf und las es interessiert durch. Währenddessen ging der Graf zu der Kiste mit den auszusortierenden Büchern und sah sie sich genauer an. Alfred hoffte inständig, dass er den Ratgeber für Verliebte nicht finden würde. Herberts Augen wurden währenddessen mit jeder Seite, die er las, immer größer.

Die Augen des Studenten huschten unsicher von einem Vampir zum anderen, abschätzend, wer die größere Gefahr für sein Wohlergehen darstellte. Der junge Erbgraf riss ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken, als er das Buch in seinen Händen zuschlug, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er die Stille des Raumes durchbrach.  
"Vater? Ich würde Alfred gerne das Schloss zeigen. Wenn er schon hier wohnt, dann sollte er zumindest wissen wo alles ist."

Der Student wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, doch der Graf kam ihm zuvor.  
"Gut, aber lasst das Buch lieber hier. Nicht, dass er noch kaputt geht. Auch wenn es bei dieser Art von Literatur wohl kaum ein Fall von großer Trauer wäre."

Alfred sah den Grafen entsetzt und mit offenem Mund an, während dieser mit einem wissenden Lächeln den Ratgeber in den Händen hielt. Alfred wollte die Situation, die zu den Löchern im Einband geführt hat erklären, ohne den Grafensohn allzu schlecht darzustellen, doch Herbert gab einen heißeren Schrei von sich. Der Erbgraf packte den Student am Handgelenk und zog ihn aus der Bibliothek. Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen, fing der platinblonde Vampir an zu motzen.  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Vater mein Buch als "Schundliteratur" bezeichnet und das Buch des alten Tattergreises in höchsten Tönen lobt. Wie war sein Name noch gleich? Ambrosius? Amborius?"

"Professor Ambronsius", brachte der Student zwischen den Schimpftriaden des anderen heraus. Dieser blieb plötzlich stehen und drehte sich verwundert um, als ob er vergessen hatte, dass er Alfreds Handgelenk in einem erdrückenden Griff festhielt.

"D-du hast den Ratgeber f-für Verliebte geschrieben", stammelte der Student, dem Herberts Starren sichtlich unangenehm war. Der Erbgraf lies Alfreds Handgelenk los und plusterte sich regelrecht auf.  
"Natürlich. Oder denkst du Vater würde solche Bücher freiwillig in seinem Bücherregal stehen haben?"

Wenn er nicht tot wäre, hätte sich auf den Wangen des Studenten Schamesröte gebildet.  
"N-Naja, i-ich dachte... es gibt doch sicherlich auch w-weibliche Vampire im Schloss", stotterte der Jüngere.  
"Außer Magda und dem Fang von Vater, leben keine anderen Frauen", antwortete ihm der Platinblonde.  
"Sag bloß, dass ist dir noch nie aufgefallen. Wir sind fast eine kompletter Herrenhaushalt, wenn man die beiden ignoriert. Ist aber auch nicht so wichtig, lass mich das Buch versorgen und ich kann dir all' die Geheimgänge zeigen, von denen nicht einmal Vater etwas weiß."

Herbert marschierte schnellen Schrittes in den zweiten Stock. Alfred hatte Probleme mit dem Erbgrafen Schritt zu halten und wäre fast in diesen hineingerannt, als Herbert vor einer Tür stehen blieb und diese aufriss. Der ältere Vampir trat ein und warf das Buch achtlos auf das Bett in der Mitte des Raumes. Als er wieder heraus kam, packte er Alfred an den Schultern und schob ihn regelrecht durch die Gänge. Zwischendurch riss er scheinbar wahllos irgendwelche Türen auf und erklärte dem Student was sich dahinter befand. Alfred hörte dem Älteren gar nicht richtig zu. Seine Gedanken waren bei dem Tagebuch. Wer hatte es wohl geschrieben? War die Person noch am Leben? Befand sie sich vielleicht im Schloss? War es möglicherweise sogar ein Vampir auf dem Friedhof?

"Bei dem vielen Denken bekommst du noch Falten, Mon Cheri."  
Der Student schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte direkt in die Augen des jungen Erbgrafen, die belustigt aufblitzten.  
"Es würde helfen, wenn du nicht alles laut aussprichst, was dir gerade durch den süßen Kopf geht. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, zu wissen was du gerade denkst, cheri."  
"Oh, t-tut mir Leid. Ich wollte meine Nase nicht in D-Dinge stecken, die mich nichts a-angehen."

"Macht nichts", lachte Herbert auf, bevor schlagartig wieder ernst wurde, "aber sei vorsichtig. Vater redet zwar nicht gerne über die Vergangenheit, doch er gehört noch zu den netteren Vampiren. Einige von uns sind nicht so höflich und geduldig wie er."  
Alfred schluckte nervös, aber Herberts Lächeln war wieder zurück.  
"Aber jetzt genug von solch alten Geschichten. Wir haben schließlich noch das ganze Schloss vor uns."  
Und so machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg.

 

**Bonus:**

Der Winter im Jahre 1813 war kalt und hart. Kein normaler Mensch hätte bei den häufigen Schneestürmen einen Fuß aus seinem Heim gesetzt, doch der Graf entschloss sich auf die Jagd zu gehen. Gerade als er aus dem Tor zu seinem Schloss trat, erkannte er eine menschliche Gestalt auf dem schneebedeckten Boden.  
Vorsichtig ging er auf die Gestalt zu, als plötzlich eine Hand von dieser hervor schoss und seinen Knöchel fest hielt.  
Der Mensch zu seinen Füßen blickte verzweifelt zu ihm hoch, die Lippen schon bläulich von der Kälte.

"Helfen Sie mir", flehte er mit gebrochener Stimme den Grafen an, doch dieser riss seinen Knöchel frei und begann seinen Abstieg ins Tal.  
Die Jagd war äußerst unzureichend und konnte seine Gier kaum befriedigen. Als der Graf wieder bei seinem Schloss ankam, war er nicht verwundert den jungen Mann weiterhin vor dem Tor-Eingang liegen zu sehen. Er wollte schon an ihm vorbei gehen, als ein Röcheln ihn in seinen Schritten innehalten ließen.  
"Bitte, mein Herr..."

Beeindruckt von der Hartnäckigkeit, mit der dieser einfache Mensch an seinem Leben festhielt, entschied der Graf ihn in sein Schloss zu nehmen. Doch kaum als er den Jungen auf eines der vielen Gästebetten gelegt hatte, überkam ihn wieder diese unstillbare Gier. Bevor er sich versah, rammte er seine Zähne in den Hals des platinblonden Jünglings und trank von dessen Lebenssaft. Der Platinblonde sog überrascht die Luft ein und versuchte den Älteren wegzudrücken, doch seine Versuche wurden immer schwächer, je mehr Blut er verlor. Irgendwann gab er seine Versuche auf und sein Körper wurde schlaff.

Als der Graf halbwegs wieder bei Sinnen war, lag der Junge bereits tot in seinem Arm. Frustriert darüber, dass die Gier ihn wieder einmal übermannt hat, ließ er den Jüngling liegen und verschwand zurück in seine Gruft. In der nächsten Nacht, als er aus der Gruft kam, war er überrascht in graublaue Augen zu sehen.  
Nach einigen Sekunden des schweigsamen Anstarren, fand der Graf seine Stimme wieder.  
"Wie lautet dein Name, mein Junge?"  


"Herbert, mein Herr", antwortete der neugeborene Vampir mit einem Knicks.  
"Ich heiße dich Willkommen in der Welt der Dunkelheit. Von nun an, wirst du Herbert von Krolock heißen, denn ich habe dir dein neues Leben gegeben. Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt, ein Wesen der Nacht zu sein."

Bevor Krolock sich versah, wurde aus dem Page sein Schüler und aus seinem Schüler, sein Sohn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
>    
>  **"You okay?"**  
>  **"I was murdered less then 20 minutes ago, how do you think I'm doing?"**

Sie waren entkommen. Alfred konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Der Professor war wieder in seine Notizen vertieft und er versuchte Sarah warm zu halten, denn das Ballkleid sah zwar toll aus, doch spendete kaum Wärme. Der Student war so froh, als sie sich an seine Brust kuschelte, auf der Suche nach Schutz vor der Kälte, dass er den Schmerz in seinem Nacken anfangs gar nicht bemerkte.  
Was er jedoch bemerkte war, wie er immer schwächer wurde und die Dunkelheit seinen Körper verschlang. Das Letzte was der Student bemerkte, war ein wütendes Fauchen.

 

Herbert war seinem Cheri hinterher gejagt, sobald Koukol das Kreuz aus den Kandelaber abgebaut hatte.  
Was er sah, als er die kleine Gruppe eingeholt hatte, ließ in ihm die kalte Wut aufsteigen. Der alte Kauz saß auf einem Baumstumpf, während Sarah in aller Ruhe Alfreds Blut trank. Der senile Vampirjäger war wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen, wenn er nicht einmal auf seinen eigenen Assistenten aufpassen konnte.  
Der Platinblonde fauchte die Neugeborene an, doch diese hob nur verwirrt den Kopf, weswegen er sie am Nacken packte und gegen den nächstgelegenen Baum schleuderte.

Er nahm den Student in die Arme und... oh verfluchter Blutkelch, sein Blut roch gut. Herbert konnte spüren, wie seine Eckzähne ausfuhren und sich sein Blick auf die pulsierende Schlagader fixierten. Warte... ein Puls bedeutete, dass er noch lebte, auch wenn dieser nur schwach war. Herbert schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und seufzte vor Erleichterung. Alfred würde es überleben, wenn er schnell ins Warme kam und sich ausruhen konnte, doch da war noch das Problem mit Sarah.  
Der Erbgraf schulterte den bewusstlosen Studenten und ging auf die Neugeborene zu, die ihn anknurrte. Herbert ließ sich nicht beirren durch die Warnung und nahm sie am Nacken hoch. Zusammen mit den Beiden machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Sarah wehrte sich anfangs noch, doch Herbert stellte sicher, dass sie immer eine Armlänge von Alfred entfernt und er zwischen ihnen war. Als er am Schloss ankam, sah er seinen Vater am Schlosseingang stehen. Er lehnte sich auf eine behelfsmäßige Krücke und seine sonst so schwarzen Haare wirkten gräulich von dem Schutt und Staub, der beim Einsturz des Ballsaals entstanden war. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, nahm dieser Sarah mit einer Hand, während er sich mit dem anderen Arm noch immer auf seine Krücke stützte.  
"Ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Sorge du für Alfred."

Herbert wollte schon protestieren und seine Hilfe anbieten, doch er erinnerte sich selbst, dass der Graf schon über 200 Jahre alt war und daher schon viel älter und stärker als er selbst war. Es wäre eine Beleidigung für die Kräfte des Älteren und Alfred hatte seine Hilfe bitter nötig, weswegen er zu seinem früheren Zimmer eilte und den Student auf das Bett verfrachtete. Er entledigte sich der Kleidung des Jüngeren, bis auf die Unterwäsche und deckte ihn bis zum Hals zu. Er selbst setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Bettes und wartete darauf, dass sein Cheri aufwachte.  
Jedoch wurde Alfreds Puls immer schwächer und Herbert geriet langsam in Panik. Was wenn er zu spät gekommen war und der Student schon zu viel Blut verloren hatte? Reichte Sarahs Biss aus um ihn zu verwandeln, oder musste er noch einmal gebissen werden? Würde der Student sein neues Leben überhaupt haben wollen, oder würde er sich der Sonne ausliefern?

"Er hat nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit. Du solltest dich beeilen und ihn beißen, denn lange macht er es nicht mehr. Wenn du ihn haben möchtest, wäre jetzt die passende Gelegenheit, ihn an dich zu binden."  
Erschrocken fuhr der Erbgraf herum und wollte die Person, die es gewagt hatte sich an ihn anzuschleichen, beißen, doch er merkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sein Vater schräg neben ihm stand. Seine Kleidung zeigte inzwischen an einigen Stellen Kratzspuren und an anderen war sie mit Blut besprenkelt.  
"Vater, ich habe deine Anwesenheit gar nicht bemerkt. Wie lange stehst du schon da? Geht es Sarah gut?"  
"Lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sein Tod unausweichlich ist. Mein Sternenkind muss sich noch an ihr neues Leben gewöhnen, aber nichts was dein alter Herr nicht alleine schaffen könnte. Du warst damals schließlich auch kaum zähmbar. Aber sag, tut es nicht weh? So viel hast du noch nie gedacht und seit wann interessieren dich die Wünsche und Sorgen anderer? Bis jetzt hast du dir doch immer genommen, was du haben wolltest, ohne Rücksicht auf andere. Also, was ist dieses Mal anders? Ist dieser Junge wirklich so besonders? Egal was es ist, du solltest aufhören, wie ein kopfloses Huhn in Panik zu geraten und lieber handeln, denn sonst hast du ihn verloren, bevor du überhaupt eine Chance hattest."

Der Erbgraf zögerte noch immer, doch Alfred entschied, dass es wohl ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich zu geben. Herbert leckte sich über die Lippen, die ihm plötzlich viel zu trocken erschienen und ritzte sich dabei die Zunge an seinen ausgefahrenen Eckzähnen.  
"Er hat kaum noch Zeit. Erlöse ihn von seinen menschlichen Qualen und mache ihn zu einem Unserer. Wenn du jetzt zögerst, dann wirst du es bis in alle Unendlichkeit bereuen."  
Der Platinblonde ging zögerlich auf den Studenten zu und kniete sich neben das Bett. Er nahm die Decke zurück und richtete Alfred mit einem Arm auf, während er mit dem anderen den Kopf des Jüngeren zur Seite legte, um besser an dessen Hals zu kommen. Ein letzter Blick auf seinen Vater, der ihm zur Bestätigung aufmunternd zunickte, bevor er anfing den Hals des anderen mit sanften Küsse zu liebkosen. Ein Stöhnen drang über die Lippen des Studenten und Herbert war positiv überrascht noch eine andere Reaktion aus dem Jüngling zu bekommen, die dieser wohl nie freiwillig zugeben würde, als er an ihm herunter sah. Schon fast verspielt fing er an, die Haut an Alfreds Nacken mit seinen Fangzähnen einzuritzen und das herausquellende Blut aufzulecken. Kaum hatte er die ersten Tropfen gekostet, wollte er mehr und ließ seine Zähne in das weiche Fleisch sinken.  
Er konnte spüren, wie die Gier ihn übermannte und bald darauf spürte er einen kräftigen Griff in seinem Nacken, der seine Zähne aus dem Fleisch zog und ihn bewegungsunfähig machte.

"Es reicht jetzt", raunte der Graf hinter ihm. Sobald Herbert sich wieder beruhigt und die Gier unter Kontrolle hatte, ließ ihn sein Vater los und setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Stuhl, auf den zuvor sein Sohn saß. Der Erbgraf machte es sich währenddessen auf dem Bett neben Alfred bequem.  
"Nun heißt es warten", erklärte ihm der ältere Vampir.  
Es dauerte bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, bis wieder Leben in den jungen Studenten kam. Erst nur mit einem gequälten Stöhnen, dann kuschelte er sich an Herberts Seite, bevor er die Augen aufschlug und bemerkte, bei wem er sich angeschmiegt hatte. Mit einem spitzen Schrei versuchte er möglichst weit weg vom Erbgrafen zu kommen und flog dabei aus dem/vom Bett.

Das tiefe Lachen des Grafen ließ Alfred zusammen zucken und in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers kriechen.  
"Ich werde euch dann mal alleine lassen. Ihr habt sicherlich viel miteinander zu besprechen."  
Damit verabschiedete sich sein Vater und humpelte mit seiner Krücke aus dem Zimmer. Alfred sah noch immer total verängstigt aus, weswegen Herbert ihm Zeit gab, sich an die Veränderungen zu gewöhnen. Zur Sicherheit schloss er die Vorhänge um die Sonne auszusperren. Der junge Student sollte schließlich nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen.

 

Alles war kalt und selbst der Körper, bei dem er nach Wärme suchte, war für seinen Geschmack viel zu unterkühlt. Fast so als ob er eine Leiche umarmte. Warte.... Vor Schreck schlug er die Augen auf und hoffte inständig, dass seine Befürchtung nicht wahr wurde.

Zu seinem Leidwesen sah er direkt in ein Paar grau-blaue Augen. Er ließ einen spitzen Schrei aus, als er bemerkte, an wen er sich gekuschelt hatte. Alfred versuchte so viel Platz wie nur irgendwie möglich zwischen sich und den Grafensohn zu bringen, doch leider hatte er die Rechnung nicht mit der Bettkante gemacht. Bevor er sich versah, saß er auf dem Boden und hörte ein tiefes Lachen hinter sich. Am Liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken vor Scham, der Graf saß doch wirklich hinter ihm. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

Warum fragte er überhaupt, der Graf verlies das Zimmer und ließ ihn mit diesem bisswütigen Lüstling alleine. Herbert beobachtete ihn eindringlich, darauf bedacht jede mögliche Emotion zu bemerken. Nach einigen Minuten Schweigen, in denen der Grafensohn zum Fenster ging und den Vorhang zu zog, während Alfred seine Arme um seine Beine schlang und innerlich gerade an einem Nervenzusammenbruch litt. Der Jüngere wollte fragen, was die Sache zu bedeuten hatte, besonders, weil das Letzte an das er sich erinnerte, mit Sarah entkommen zu sein, war. Als er jedoch sprechen wollte, schnitt er sich in die Zunge. Vorsichtig tastete er seine Zähne mit seiner Zunge ab und erschrak, als er spitze Reißzähne spüren konnte.  
Zu seinem Nervenzusammenbruch kam nun auch noch eine Existenzkrise.  
Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Es musste sich um einen Albtraum handeln, wie er bei seiner Ankunft auf dem Schloss hatte. Alfred vergrub seine Finger in seinen Haaren und zog bis er den Schmerz in seinem Schädel spüren konnte.

"Bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst blass aus. Also blasser, als sonst."  
"Ich wurde vor weniger als zwanzig Minuten umgebracht. Wie glaubst du, fühle ich mich dann", fuhr der Student den Erbgrafen an.  
"Du wärst sowieso gestorben, da deine tolle Freundin Hunger hatte und dich als ihren Snack erwählt hat. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, hätte sie dir wahrscheinlich die Kehle heraus gerissen."  
"W-Was? ...Das würde sie nicht tun. Nicht meine Sarah."  
"Du kannst gerne in den Kerker gehen und dich selbst von ihrer Verwandlung überzeugen."  
Der harsche Tonfall des Grafensohnes trieb Tränen in die Augen des Studenten. Herbert schien seinen Fehler bemerkt zu haben, denn er setzte sich auf den Boden neben Alfred und rutschte näher an diesen heran, doch der neugeborene Vampir drängte sich wimmernd in die Ecke.

"Cheri, du bist hungrig. Trink etwas und die Welt wird gleich ganz anders aussehen."  
Der Erbgraf streckte ihm sein Handgelenk entgegen, doch der Student kniff seine Augen und Lippen zusammen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er wollte kein Blut trinken, weder von einem Menschen noch von einem Vampir.  
"Alfred, du musst etwas trinken. Die Konsequenzen, wenn du es nicht machst, wären katastrophal für dich, glaube mir. Du bist noch viel zu jung um den Hunger unterdrücken zu können und ich möchte dich nur ungern wegsperren."  
Herbert führte sein Handgelenk an seinen Mund und biss hinein.

Der Student drehte seinen Kopf zum Erbgrafen und öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt breit, um zu sehen was dieser tat, als er das Blut aus dessen Handgelenk sah und roch, fokussierten sich seine Augen automatisch auf die rote Flüssigkeit. Ohne es zu wollen, zog er das Handgelenk des Anderen zu seinem Mund und begann zu trinken. Kaum hatte er den ersten Schluck getrunken, konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Als der unmittelbare Hunger fürs Erste gestillt hatte, zog er seine Zähne aus Herberts Handgelenk und wollte sich wieder in die/seine Ecke kauern, doch der ältere Vampir zog ihn an seine Brust und umarmte ihn. Während Alfred über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt sinnierte, fuhr Herbert mit seiner Hand durch die Haare des Jüngeren und murmelte beruhigende Worte.  
Der Stress des Tages, die Präsenz des älteren Vampirs und dessen sanfte Stimme, ließen Alfred in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten.

 

 **Bonus:**  
Herbert blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Boden sitzen, bis er sich absolut sicher sein konnte, dass sein Liebling eingeschlafen war. Behutsam nahm er Alfred hoch und legte ihn aufs Bett, gab ihm einen sachten Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben das Bett. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er an seine eigene Verwandlung dachte.  
Genauso wie Alfred hatte er sich nach seiner Verwandlung geweigert Blut zu trinken, doch im Gegensatz zu dem jungen Studenten hatte er sich damals nicht so gut unter Kontrolle. Drei Tage hatte er sich in sein Zimmer eingesperrt, bis der Hunger nach Blut zu groß wurde und er sich auf den Weg ins Dorf machte. Als der Graf ihn für die Nacht abholen wollte, um ihn die Jagd schmackhaft zu machen, fand er sein Zimmer leer vor. Auf der Suche nach dem jüngeren Vampir, fand er diesen in einem Dorf vor, wie er die Dorfbewohner massakrierte.  
Unter Mühe konnte Krolock ihn zum Schloss zerren und ihn in den Kerker einsperren. Die darauffolgenden Nächte verhielt er sich mehr wie ein ausgehungertes wildes Tier, das alles tötete was sich bewegte. Keine Zeit, auf die er sonderlich stolz war, auch wenn der Graf versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass der Kontrollverlust bei neugeborenen Vampiren völlig normal sei.

Die überlebenden Dorfbewohner gaben ihm den Beinamen "weißer Tod" und der Graf fünfzig Jahre Hausarrest, bis das gemeine Volk seine Existenz vergessen hatte und seine Geschichte zu Ammenmärchen wurden.  
Kaum war die Frist abgelaufen, kam ein gutaussehender Student und sein seniler Professor auf das Schloss. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Cheri nicht die selbe Erfahrung machen musste wie er. Es würde dem Neugeborenen das tote Herz brechen und Herbert schwor sich, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um dies zu verhindern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich überlege mir, die Prompt Sammlung ins Englische zu übersetzen, damit mehr Menschen sie lesen können, allerdings würde es zu einer längeren Pause für dieses Werk kommen. Was haltet ihr von dieser Idee? Würde mich für eure Meinung interessieren.


End file.
